


Alone

by writerwisegirl



Series: Daisy Has Issues [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Certanly not me, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is she’s dead?, Is she’s not?, Pre-Season/Series 04, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Daisy is alone. She doesn’t want to be, but she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another drabble written at midnight by Liz! Yay!

It had been a long time since Daisy had done this. But she just couldn’t seem to help herself. She knew it was stupid, and she knew what her team would say if they could see her now. 

Simmons would go straight to doctor mode, because of course she would. Just like she did when Daisy showed up in that apartment she was looking at with a bullet in her shoulder. Simmons would take care of the physical aspects and then she would stumble and stutter her way through the rest, and it would be adorable and Daisy would laugh, and then Simmons would smile because that felt more normal.

Fitz would be so mad, but not at her, not really. He would be mad that he couldn’t fix it, and that she hadn’t told him. But once he had calmed down he would be just as wonderful as he was when she got her powers. He would tell her that she was okay, that maybe this was a step back, but all she needed to do was take two steps forward. 

Mack would hold her, and damn it she wanted to be held so much, but it wasn’t an option, no matter how much she wished it was. Then, afterwards, he would challenge her to Mario Kart, and he would let her win because he thought she needed it, and maybe it would annoy her a bit but he meant well and she couldn’t very well hold that against him.

Bobbi wouldn’t be sure what to do, not really, but she would try, calling her Rockstar and promising it would all be okay. She would slip her junk food, and tell bad jokes, and it would make Daisy smile beauce she trying so hard and she cares so much and that's all she could ever ask for. 

Hunter would probably curse a lot, and then offer to buy her a beer. He would be completely lost, but, like Bobbi, he would try, and that would mean the world to her. He would try to talk to her and fail miserably and really that would be enough because it’s so Hunter, and like she said, he’s trying.

Yo-yo….Yo-yo would probably cry, judging by how she acted when they saw each other. She would whisper to her in Spanish and Daisy wouldn’t know what it meant but it would make her feel better all the same. 

Coulson would do the whole comforting dad thing. He would hug her and whisper reasurences in her ear and he would take care of her.

Then there was May. God she missed that woman. She would understand that, while all of the things the others would do would be nice, all Daisy really wanted was someone to sit with her. She would be quietly supportive, she would take Daisy's hand when she needed the distraction, she would knock her on her ass in training, but then she would smile down at her and say she was getting better and that would be the best compliment in the world. May would ground her when she drifted away and she would let her just sit in silence when she knew she couldn’t be alone and she wouldn’t ask questions, would just hand her a blanket and turn the music up.

But they weren’t there, so Daisy was left with only her imagination as company while the metal of the blade glinted in the moonlight and the blood ran down her arms. She sigh, and leaned her head back, letting herself pretend that she wasn’t alone as her eyes slipped close. All she really wanted was her team, and she was beginning to think maybe running away hadn’t been such a good idea. She fumbled with her phone for a few seconds before she had the contact pulled up. She didn’t know if she really wanted to do this, but she would give anything just to hear a friendly voice one more time. So she pressed the button and held the phone against her ear as it rang. It only took a few minutes before she could hear May calling her name, but she couldn’t seem to get anything to come out of her mouth. Her head felt foggy and everything seemed so far away, and oh, wat, she knew this feeling. She could feel herself slipping away, but there was friendly voice in her ear, she wasn’t alone, so she was happy. And she welcomed the embrace of darkness when it came for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short, and I wrote in 15 minutes on my phone at 1 am. I’ll probably write more in this story eventually, but I just had to write and post this tonight. I just wrote something much sadder for one of my other fandoms, and I needed this to make me feel better after it. I hope you enjoy

When Daisy woke up she had only a moment of confusion before she knew exactly where she was. Back on base. What she wasn’t so sure about was why. She cast her mind back, trying to see what the last thing she remembered was. She had been in her new van, and she had been….and then, oh, yeah. She had called May. She must have left the call running when she passed out and they tracked it. So….now what? There was no way she would be able to run away again. They wouldn’t let her out of their sight. And besides, her arms hurt so damn much. With a sigh, she turned her head and saw May sleeping in a chair next to her bed.  
“May?” She croaked.  
“Daisy? You’re awake. Oh thank god. We weren’t sure….Simmons said you would be fine but we were still worried…” she trailed off, looking at Daisy. “What were you thinking?”  
“I-“ Daisy started, but a cough cut her off. May offered her a bottle of water and she drank gratefully. “I’m sorry May. I…it had been so long and now it’s all down the drain. I just, I was so alone and I didn’t know what to do. I missed you all so much.” She started to cry as she spoke, but she didn’t realize it until May carefully wiped away a tear.  
“Shh, it’s okay. You called, and I’m so proud of you for doing that. You’re going to be okay now. You’re home.” And damn if that didn’t get her. Home. She was home. Because May, and Coulson, and all the others, they were home.

May held her hand as she fell back to sleep, still tired from everything that had happened. Over the next few day Daisy slowly saw everyone else. They all reacted pretty much exactly how she had imagined. Bobbi and Hunter even came back and waking up to that quiet “Hey, Rockstar,” had to be one of the best moments of her life. Lincoln was gone, yes. Nothing could bring him back. But Daisy has her family. And they were all together, for what might have been the first time ever. She would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so depressing, I’m having a bad night I guess and no one I texted in responding so I’m doing this instead of doing something stupid. Because it would be all to easy to do something stupid right now, but I’m going for do this instead. I know I’ve got several other fics I should be working on but honestly I just want to get my writing better before I work on the stuff I really care about you know? So here I am. Wish me luck


End file.
